wiki_angry_birdsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Angy Birds toons
| list1 = |Chuck Time=show |Onde Está minha Coroa=show |Full Metal Chuck=show |Another Birthday=show |Egg Sounds=show |Pig Talent=show |True Blue?=show |Faça o Que eu Digo!=show |Off Duty=show |Estilingue 101=show |Thunder Chuck=show |Gardening with Terence=show |Dopeys on a Rope=show |O Ovo de Tróia=show |Double Take=show |Crash Test Piggies=show |Slappy-Go-Lucky=show |Espirro dá Nisso=show |Run Chuck Run=show |Hypno Pigs=show |Egg's Day Out=show |O Portão=show |Porco Assado=show |The Bird That Cried Pig=show |Hamshank Redemption=show |Green Pig Soup=show |A Caça do Dia=show |Nighty Night Terence=show |Piggy Wig=show |Pig Plot Potion=show |Dente Real=show |A Noite dos Porcos Vivos=show |O Rei do Castelo=show |Love is in the Air=show |Pegando Fogo=show |Clash of Corns=show |A Pig's Best Friend=show |Slumber Mill=show |Jingle Yells=show |El Porkador!=show |Hiccups=show |The Butterfly Effect=show |Hambo=show |A Gripe=show |Piggies from the Deep=show |Oh Gnome!=show |Shrub It In=show |The Truce=show |Operation Opera=show |Chucked Out=show |O Sonâmbulo=show |#default=collapsed }} |titlestyle = background:#882288; color:white; |style = border:1px solid #882288; |list1style = background:#ffddff; |list1=1. Chuck Time 2. Where's My Crown? 3. Full Metal Chuck 4. Another Birthday 5. Egg Sounds 6. Pig Talent 7. Cordon Bleugh! 8. True Blue? 9. Do as I Say! 10. Off Duty 11. Slingshot 101 12. Thunder Chuck 13. Gardening with Terence 14. Dopeys on a Rope 15. Trojan Egg 16.Double Take 17. Crash Test Piggies 18. Slappy-Go-Lucky 19. Sneezy Does It 20. Run Chuck Run 21. Hypno Pigs 22. Egg's Day Out 23. Gate Crasher 24. Hog Roast 25. The Bird That Cried Pig 26. Hamshank Redemption 27. Green Pig Soup 28. Catch of the Day 29. Nighty Night Terence 30. Piggy Wig 31. Pig Plot Potion 32. Tooth Royal 33. Night of the Living Pork 34. King of the Castle 35. Love is in the Air 36. Fired Up 37. Clash of Corns 38. A Pig's Best Friend 39. Slumber Mill 40. Jingle Yells 41. El Porkador! 42. Hiccups 43. The Butterfly Effect 44. Hambo 45. Bird Flu 46. Piggies from the Deep 47. Oh Gnome! 48. Shrub It In 49. The Truce 50. Operation Opera 51. Chucked Out 52. Bomb's Awake}} |list2= |Pigs' Silly Inventions=show |Terence's Greatest Moments=show |Pigs' Undercover=show |Never Trust Chef Pig=show |#default=collapsed }} |titlestyle = background:#aaaa00; color:white; |style = border:1px solid #aaaa00; |list1style = background:#ffffcc; |list1=1. Pigs' Silly Inventions 2. Terence's Greatest Moments 3. Pigs' Undercover 4. Never Trust Chef Pig}} |list3= |Treasure Hunt=show |Sweets of Doom=show |Party Ahoy=show |Hide and Seek=show |Sink or Swim=show |Super Bomb!=show |Just So=show |#default=collapsed }} |titlestyle = background:#882288; color:white; |style = border:1px solid #882288; |list1style = background:#ffddff; |list1=1. Treasure Hunt 2. Sweets of Doom (episode) 3. Party Ahoy 4. Hide and Seek 5. Sink or Swim 6. Super Bomb! 7. Just So}} |list4= |A Fork in the Friendship=show |Bad Princess=show |The Golden Egg=show |Rock On!=show |The Runaway=show |All That Glitters=show |#default=collapsed }} |titlestyle = background:hotpink; color:white; |style = border:1px solid hotpink; |list1style = background:pink; |list1=1. A Fork in the Friendship 2. Bad Princess 3. The Golden Egg 4. Rock On! 5. The Runaway 6. All That Glitters}} |list5= |Trampoline=show |Rough Necks=show |Abduction=show |Teeter-Trotter=show |The Hole=show |Push Button=show |The Mirror=show |Super Glue=show |Piggy in the Middle=show |Epic Sir Bucket=show |Push Button Trouble=show |Sha-Zam!=show |Puffed Up=show |Peekaboo=show |Up or Down?=show |Gloves=show |Snooze=show |Superpork=show |Cake Duel=show |Dr. Pork,M.D=show |Hog Hoops=show |The Cure=show |Up the Tempo=show |Jammed=show |Fly Piggy, Fly!=show |The Game=show |The Catch=show |#default=collapsed }} |titlestyle = background:#00aa00; color:white; |style = border:1px solid #00aa00; |list1style = background:#ddffdd; |list1=1. Trampoline 2. Rough Necks 3. Abduction 4. Teeter-Trotter 5. The Hole 6. Push Button 7. The Mirror 8. Super Glue 9. Piggy in the Middle 10. Epic Sir Bucket 11. Push Button Trouble 12. Sha-Zam! 13. Puffed Up 14. Peekaboo 15. Up or Down? 16. Gloves 17. Snooze 18. Superpork 19. Cake Duel 20. Dr. Pork,M.D 21. Hog Hoops 22. The Cure 23. Up the Tempo 24. Jammed 25. Fly Piggy, Fly! 26. The Game 27. The Catch}} |list6= |Angry Birds Original Trailer=show |Mighty Eagle=show |Short Fuse Trailer=show |Season's Greedings=show |Summer Pignic Short Movie=show |Ham'o'ween Short Movie=show |Wreck The Halls Short Movie=show |Year of the Dragon Short Movie=show |Back to School Short Animation=show |Angry Birds "Trick or Tweet"=show |Angry Birds Star Wars Cinematic Trailer=show |Boba's Delivery=show |Angry Birds Rio=show |Angry Birds Space Origins Short Movie=show |Bad Piggies Cinematic Trailer=show |Angry Birds Go! Cinematic Trailer=show |Ode to Snow=show |Angry Birds Stella Comic-Con Trailer=show |Angry Birds Transformers Comic-Con Trailer=show |Angry Birds Transformers Cinematic Trailer=show |Angry Birds Epic Cinematic Trailer=show |Angry Birds Season 2 Trailer=show |#default=collapsed }} |titlestyle = background:#aa2222; color:white; |style = border:1px solid #aa2222; |groupstyle = background:#dd7777; color:white;text-align:center;width:15%; |liststyle = background:#ffdddd; |group1='Angry Birds' |list1=Angry Birds Original Trailer Mighty Eagle Trailer Short Fuse Trailer |group2='Angry Birds Seasons' |list2=Season's Greedings Short Movie Summer Pignic Ham'o'Ween Wreck the Halls Year of the Dragon Meet Stella Trick or Tweet |group3='Angry Birds Rio' |list3= Angry Birds Rio Trailer Return to Angry Birds Rio |group4='Angry Birds Space' |list4=Angry Birds Space Origins Short Movie |group5='Angry Birds Star Wars' |list5=Angry Birds Star Wars Cinematic Trailer Boba's Delivery |group6='Bad Piggies' |list6=Bad Piggies Cinematic Trailer Bad Piggies First Birthday |group7='Angry Birds Go!' |list7=Angry Birds Go! Cinematic Trailer |group8='Angry Birds Epic' |list8=Angry Birds Epic Cinematic Trailer |group9='Angry Birds Stella' |list9=Angry Birds Stella Comic-Con Trailer |group10='Angry Birds Transformers' |list10=Angry Birds Transformers Comic-Con Trailer Angry Birds Transformers Cinematic Trailer |group11='Angry Birds Toons' |list11=Angry Birds Season 2 Trailer }} }}